1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control method for permitting a potential viewer to view a desired broadcasting program, such as in connection with a digital television receiver. More particularly, the present invention provides a remote control method, which allows an authorized person to permit a potential viewer to view a desired program. The authorized person can provide permission to the potential viewer via an input on a cellular phone, personal digital assistant, laptop computer, desktop computer, or other communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern entertainment has progressed rapidly. Today, a large variety of programming is available by through-the-air broadcasting, cable systems, satellite systems and even programming over the Internet. Advances in encoding and compression methods, such as digital broadcasting, enable additional descriptive materials to accompany programming, such as a program's start and stop times, title, genre, actors/actresses, plot summary, and parental guidance rating.
Today, several television manufacturers and set-top receiver box manufacturers (e.g. satellite and cable) provide lockout options, which a parent can activate to prevent children from viewing adult related materials. When activated, a program, having a parental rating outside of a set limit or no rating, cannot be viewed. An adult can override the lock by entering a password into a control unit of the television or set-top box, most often using keystrokes on a remote control.
Often children desire to view, and have a legitimate reason to view, programs having a rating outside of the rating limit. For example, many educational programs are “not rated” and can trigger the lockout protection of the control unit. Further, a parent will often set the parental lock at “R” or “PG-13, ” and still find some specific programs, having such a rating, suitable for their child. For example, an “R” rating may be due to violence portrayed in a true-story war movie. Despite the “R” rating, a parent may feel that the violence in the movie will not be harmful to their child. Under such circumstances, the parent may elect to input their password, override the control unit, and permit their child to view the movie.
The above-described system suffers drawbacks. Often a parent is not available to input a password to the control unit to allow a child to view a “suitable,” but restricted program. For example, the parent may be at work or traveling. A child could call and ask the parent for the password, but this would not be a suitable solution. The child might use the password to view other or additional programming besides the program described to, and authorized by, the parent. Further, the parent would later need to change the password after it is given to the child.
The above-described system also suffers another drawback. Children have a tendency to view too much programming and to view programming at inappropriate times, even if the programming has a rating within an authorized range. For example, some children have a television or Internet-linked computer in their bedroom, when the parents are away from home, working in another portion of the house or asleep, the children may be watching programming when they should be studying, doing chores, sleeping, etc. The system in accordance with the background art does not address this concern, in that it provides no limit on a child's viewing of programming within the restriction rating range.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a remote control system, which permits a parent, not physically present with a child, to restrict a child's viewing of programs, which system yet enables the absent parent to permit the child to view a desired program, which is beneficial to the child, when the child requests permission.